


My Beer is My Microphone

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Commercial, I have no idea, M/M, seemed like a good idea at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas scanned the barcode on the beer. “Big night?”<br/>“Uh, no,” the guy blushed, “pregaming. The guys want me to go do Karaoke and I can’t do that unless I’m good and buzzed.”<br/>“Really? I bet you have a good voice. Let me hear a little.”<br/>If anything, the guy blushed harder, freckles disappearing beneath the red painting his cheeks. “Nah, man, seriously, I suck. I get booed every time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beer is My Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a chat room of fic writers tonight to include sawyerday, mittensmorgul, ltleflrt and a ton of other people I forgot. We watched this, and discussed it with Destiel goggles. Here’s the resulting fic!
> 
> [The Inspiration!!](https://youtu.be/D6qcnNvfVYo/)

_Just a typical Friday night in small town America._ **  
**

“Nope. No good.”

_Just a Friday night in a small town in America’s heartland._

“Could you be anymore cliche?”

_Just a Friday night when I’m stuck being a miserable Gas ‘n’ Sip clerk in a backwoods town with one stoplight and more cows than humans._

“Well at least that’s accurate,” Cas Novak mumbled, yanking the sheet of paper out of his notebook and throwing it in the bin.

Just once, he’d like a little excitement, a little adventure. He’d like to meet someone new, do something unexpected.

Sighing, he shoved the notebook and pencil under the cash register. Popping open the drawer, he counted it for the fifth time. He then added fresh hot dogs to the warmer and tossed the old ones. The ICEE machine was next, but after the last time he’d found himself coated in blue slush, he wasn’t anxious to clean it again.

The chime over the door rang, and by the time he turned to see who had entered his store, the man was already at the beer cooler. Cas smiled, grateful for the brief reprieve from ICEE duty.

A very attractive man set a six pack of Kingdom Beer down on the counter and smiled. “How you doin’?” he asked pleasantly.

“I’m well.” Cas scanned the barcode on the beer. “Big night?”

“Uh, no,” the guy blushed, “pregaming. The guys want me to go do Karaoke and I can’t do that unless I’m good and buzzed.”

“Really? I bet you have a good voice. Let me hear a little.”

If anything, the guy blushed harder, freckles disappearing beneath the red painting his cheeks. “Nah, man, seriously, I suck. I get booed every time.”

“Then why bother?”

“It’s fun. It’s a night with the guys.”

“Hmm.” Cas bagged the six pack. “That’ll be $8.92. Cash or credit?”

“Uh, credit,” the man said, handing over a Visa.

Cas completed the sale, handing back the card. “Here you go,  _Dean_ ,” he smiled.

“How did you? Oh, the card. Duh,” he grinned again, green eyes sparkling. “Alright, I’m out of here.”

“Just a little? Please?”

“Uh -” Dean looked around. He checked to the left, then to the right. Reaching into the bag, he grabbed a beer bottle and held it to his face like a microphone.  _“Carry on my wayward son! There’ll be peace when you are done,”_ he belted out. _“Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no mo-”_

A young woman entered the store and Dean clammed up, shoving the beer back into his bag. “So yeah, anyway, Karaoke at the Roadhouse out on highway 19. We start around nine, sometimes later, ok, goodnight, thank you, bye!” His face was fire engine red as he backed out of the store.

A moment later, a sexy beast of an automobile burned rubber getting out of the lot.

“Darn. I wanted your phone number,” Cas muttered quietly. Struck with an idea, he pulled his notepad out again.

_It was an ordinary Friday night in this little backwoods town, and Steve was tired of working the night shift. His boredom threatened to overtake him, as he changed the hot dogs in the warmer for fresh ones and considered the slushee machine. A noise behind him had him turning to the door._

_A man, like sex on a stick, strutted through the door with sexy bowed legs and a grin that wouldn’t quit._

Ok, so it was still terrible.

…

On the way home, Cas passed the bar Dean had mentioned, and sure enough, that sexy car was sitting in a spot near the door. The place looked pretty crowded, but Cas found a spot anyway. It was well after midnight, but the party didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

Snatches of song drifted out into the parking lot.

A blonde chick and a redhead were intertwined just inside the door, and it was hard to tell where one girl began and the other one ended.

Someone one was murdering Taylor Swift.

Cas pushed his way to the bar and a grey haired lady took his order for one beer, one shot. While he was waiting, he turned to see who was doing the great disservice to  _Shake it Off_ …and his jaw dropped.

Dean.

The same Dean who had so shyly blushed and demured when asked to sing a line or two in the convenience store was gone. He’d been replaced by a Dean wearing the tightest black tee shirt in existence and old, threadbare jeans that contoured to every curve of those gorgeous bowed legs.

He was shaking his ass, beer in one hand, mike in the other, and pointing at someone in the audience while he screamed the line about _hella good hair_.

Everyone in the bar was booing and hissing, but it was clearly good natured; when the song finished, a stocky bear of a man joined him on the stage.

“I think that’s ‘nough for one night, brotha. Y’gonna end up havin’ to replace Ellen’s equipment!”

“Aw, Benny, one more. C’mon, everyone!” The song changed, and several voices raised in harmony.

_“Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.”_

A tall man with long hair joined Dean and Benny on the stage, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulder and raising his beer in the air.

 _“Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I’m dreaming, I can hear them say,”_ Cas found himself singing along with the crowd.

_“Carry on my wayward son. There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more!”_

Dean’s eyes found him in the crowd, and Cas felt the crackle of electricity in the air. Most of the bar had joined him onstage, including the two girls from before, and no one seemed to notice when Dean jumped down and crossed the floor towards him.

“You’re here!” he yelled.

“Yes. I couldn’t resist an invitation like that.”

Dean blushed. “I um - I was afraid maybe you weren’t - y’know,” he said helplessly.

“I wanted to give you my number, but the girl that walked in distracted me.”

“Oh.”

They stared at each other for a minute, and then Dean crashed into the bar when the blonde and redhead collided with him.

“Who’s the guy, handmaiden?” the redhead asked, doing her best to steady the blonde.

“Uh,” Dean waved helplessly at the girl. “This is Charlie, and this is -”

“Cas,” Cas supplied helpfully.

“This is Cas,” Dean informed Charlie.

“This is Jo,” Charlie pointed to the blonde. “And I’m going to take her home and eat her pussy until she screams my name.”

“Wow, Charlie, you’re overshare-y when you’re drunk.”

“What, it’s true!” Jo grinned. “And then Imma return the favor.” She grabbed Charlie and they started making out right then and there.

“Joanna Beth!” the woman behind the bar yelled. “Take that shit upstairs.”

Jo and Charlie both laughed.

“Uh, you wanna get out of here?”

“Aren’t you drunk as well?”

“Yes. But you can drive.”

“Alright.”

“Be right back, just gotta let my brother know.” Dean stumbled across the bar and talked to the tall man, pointing back at Cas. They hugged, and Dean handed the guy a set of keys.

“Ok, let’s go. I want a burger!”

…

They ended up in a twenty-four hour diner in the next town over.

“So is this a date?” Cas asked over burgers. They’d spent the last hour talking about anything and everything, and he couldn’t believe it, but he was falling for this guy.

“Yeah, if you want it to be.”

“I do.”

“Sweet,” Dean smiled.

“Tell me about your brother.”

“Sammy? He’s tall, smart, and occasionally annoying. But he’s good people.”

“Hmm. You seem like good people.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

Dean insisted on grabbing the check.

“So now what?”

“Well, I could take you home, or you could come back to my place. No pressure or anything.”

“Sam was taking Benny home with him, so yeah, I wouldn’t mind sleeping somewhere else tonight.”

“Sounds good.”

…

Morning filled his room with sunlight, and Cas sat in the window seat, notebook in hand.

_Maybe Steve wasn’t the type to do one night stands, but maybe this wasn’t a one night stand. Maybe this was more. The man in his bed shifted, the sheet sliding down over a naked hip. He was beautiful, lovely with the sunlight in his hair as he slept. Steve found himself wanting to unlock all his secrets. He wanted to know everything about him._

_No, this was more than a one night stand._

Dean shifted in Cas’s bed, mumbling nonsense in his sleep. The sheet drifted down his naked back as he rolled onto his belly, putting the finger tip shaped bruises on his hips on full display.

Cas smiled.


End file.
